iccm_car_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
ICCM CAR COMPANY Wiki
Welcome to the ICCM CAR COMPANY Wiki IKO COOL CAR MANUFACTURE (ICCM) an fictional car company made in google sketch up/3D warehouse my company started back in 2009 and survived all the way up to the present day giving a total variaion of vehicals to choose from and is parnter with ISO MSX MOTOR COMPANY IMMC HISTORY OF ICCM Origally my dad had started a car company called ICM with stands for IKO CAR MANUFACTURE back around 1995 looking for a technology supplier but was rejected by the top car manfactures so he decided in 1996 ask IMMC for help and thats how the partnership begin...Around mid 1996 Iko (he named me Iko also which by the way i was born in 1995) have decided to named his first car division ISO which had became popular so quickly because of the help from IMMC...ISO first car started production around 1997 which was a sedan called the ISO ICON a compact sedan using the MSX ST2's RWD platform and a 2.0l four cylinder... that gave competion to cars like the ford escort at time... then a year later ISO introduce their first sporty coupe...around 1998 it was the golden age for tuner cars so that sport coupe call ISO AREG was to give competion to the mitsubisi eclipes... after those to popular cars around 2000 ISO full size truck and suv was introduce obviously to fo fight ford,chevy,dodge at that time...2002 was when the the ISO ICON 2 generation and a new sedan called ISO IKED was introduce as competitor to the chevy impala at the time...2005 was the year that ICM became the top selling car division and the year that they introduce their first muscle car called the ISO M18 which obviously to fight the the ford mustang and the pontiac gto at the time...2006 was when a new small suv known as the ISO LETO was introduce while at the middle of the year ISO introduce the second generation AREG...2007 was the the ICM had reach its peak Both the fullsize truck and suv hit their second generaion while the IKED had also hit its second generation...2008 was the year that ICM was losing money and was the year that the third genertaion ICON had it 2009 was a tragic for ICM but was almost for my family my dad had a mild stroke which taken note that he was intriduce to cardiomyopathy and he decide he was going kill ICM which by then i decided start my own car business called ITCM which was before ICCM and he help started but turned a complete failure at first...2010 I have decide to partner up with IMMC just like my dad did which help make ITCM gain a little popularity on november 24 of the year Tragity has stuck Iko(sir) had finally RIP ICCM which was a renamed of ITCM around 2012 was mark a new era for my car company Brands *OMEGA *MISSAVE *ITC III Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse